Wings Of Justice
by Elfe Allen
Summary: Mungkin didunia ini kekuatan adalah segalanya. Mereka keliru, niscayanya kekuatan tersebut dapat hilang sewaktu-wakru tanpa dapat diketahui. Inilah kisahku, seorang yang memiliki perbedaan didunia yang penuh akan kehausan kekuatan ini. / "Hnmm aku tidak apa-apa." / "Kau adalah pengganggu bagi kami jadi enyahlah dari sini!" / FemNaru, Fem!Naru OoC / [NEW SUMMARY]
1. Awal

_Wings Of Justice_

 _A Naruto Fanfiction_

 _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Unknown Pairings_

 _By Elfe Allen_

0.0

Kicauan burung terdengar dari sebuah pohon besar di depan akademi ninja. Nampak pagi itu begitu hangat oleh sinar mentari yang menyorot.

Didalam kelas begitu ramai, mereka semua berkumpul sembari berbicara bersama. Namun ada seorang yang menyendiri. Dia duduk di bangku pojok belakang, ia tampak diam sambil melihat keluar jendela yang menghadap halaman depan akademi. Memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai rapi. Mata sapphire itu tampak menerawang sesuatu namun terkesan kosong. Dia cuek sekali dengan kebisingan kelas. Tidak lama kemudian pintu bergeser dan menampakkan seorang berikat kepala Jounin dengan sebuah luka melintang di hidungnya. Lantas membuat anak-anak yang berada di kelas kocar kacir kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melakukan tes bunshin untuk melihat sejauh mana perkembangan kalian," Ucap jounin bernama Umino Iruka itu. Para murid ada yang malas menanggapinya dan ada pula yang bersemangat sampai berteriak kencang, membuat anak yang di sekitarnya menutup telinganya. "Yang ku sebutkan silahkan maju kedepan untuk memperagakan bunshin kalian. Yang pertama, Osaka Haruna..."

Mereka tampak antusias mengikuti kegiatan tersebut walaupun ada yang malas bahkan tertidur dikelas. Tidak untuk seorang yang berada di pojok belakang. Sapphire nya kembali menatap halaman depan akademi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Iruka. Memandang setiap daun yang berterbangan dengan beberapa burung yang menikmati belaian angin.

"...Naruto." Terdengar samar oleh pendengaran anak tersebut, lantas ia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan di mana Iruka sedang menatapnya saat ini. Anak itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Maaf sensei." Mulut nya melontarkan kata kata yang membuat saah satu anak di sana tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, itu pantas karena dia tidak mempunyai cakra." Ejek anak berambut pirang spike, bermata violet dan sebuah tanda lahir unik berbentuk kumis kucing di pipinya. Dia bernama Namikaze Menma.

"Menma-kun benar, seharusnya dia tak berada disini." Tambah seorang perempuan berambut pink se punggung dan mata emerald, gadis musim semi itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyulut pertengkaran. Baiklah kita lompati saja." Banyak anak yang memandang remeh anak berambut pirang se pinggul dan mata sapphire itu. Namun ia menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap

"Selanjutnya Namikaze Menma." Para gadis di kelas itu nampak ricuh dengan penyebutan namanya. Dapat di lihat dari teriakan gila dengan mata lope-lope para perempuan menatap Namikaze Menma yang menuju kedepan.

"Coba kau perlihatkan bunshin mu kepadaku." Menma langsung menyeringai penuh kesombongan ke arah teman teman sekelasnya terutama para perempuan yang menatapnya. Ia langsung merapalkan beberapa segel.

"Bunshin no jutsu." Ledakan asap kecil terjadi dan memunculkan 3 buah bunshin yang identik dengan Menma.

"Bagus, seperti yang di harapkan." Puji Iruka, dengan penuh arogan ia kembali ke tempatnya duduk.

Anak yang bernama Naruto itu tidak seperti yang lainnya. Dia duduk manis menatap halaman terus menerus. Seakan ada yang ia pergelutkan dipikirannya.

-0o0-

Sepulang dari akademi Naruto langsung menuju apartement miliknya. Tanpa permisi ia langsung membuka pintu dan melepas sepatu sandal ninjanya. Beringsut di atas meja kecil yang berada ruang tengah. Apartemen pemberian Sandaime Hokage ini dibilang cukup luas untuk satu orang dengan gaya arsitektur Jepang, 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, sebuah ruangan tengah yang cukup luas, dan ruang depan serta halaman rumah yang di hiasi bunga.

"Hahh~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa lama ia keluar dengan memakai handuk alias dililitkan pada tubuhnya tersebut. Mengganti baju di kamarnya. Memakai sebuah kaos berwarna biru, dan celana hitam pendek.

Mengambil apron yang di gantung di dekat dapur dan memakainya. Ia sangat menawan jika berpakaian seperti itu. Mengambil bahan seadanya yang berada di dalam lemari es. Hanya mengambil sebuah daging ayam, memotongnya setengahnya dan mengembalikan sisanya kedalam lemari es. Dan kembali mengambil beberapa bumbu maupun bahan makanan.

Berselang kemudian ia kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa sepiring Kari dengan nasi. Memakanya layaknya se-umumnya.

-0o0-

Siang telah berganti malam, para penduduk sudah mulai menurunkan aktivitas mereka. Di patung Shodaime terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tergerai yang melambai-lambai karena tiupan dingin angin malam.

Naruto menatap langit malam cerah dengan bertaburan bintang di atasnya. Raut wajah yang sangat tenang se-akan menikmati suasana disekitarnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, sesaatnya muncul sebuah cahaya kekuningan yang semakin besar dan membentuk sebuah burung. Burung tersebut berwarna kuning kemerahan. Nampak sekali burung tersebut akrab dengan Naruto. Mematuk matuk kepala Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto gemas sendiri dan mengelus kepala burung itu.

Burung itu terbang menjauh, tapi sebelumnya ia menghadap ke arah Naruto dan mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya seolah memberi kode ikut bersamanya. Seakan mengerti, Naruto berdiri dan dipunggungnya muncul cahaya kuning. Muncul sebuah 3 pasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Naruto mengepakkannya dengan lihai menyusul burung tadi yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Dengan tertawa riang menikmati penerbangannya. Burung itu membalah tawaan Naruto dengan lengkingan suara seperti elang, anehnya wajah burung tersebut ber ekspresi senang tak kala Naruto mengikutinya.

Mereka terbang bersama, menembus basahnya awan. Meliuk liuk di sekitarnya, hingga pakaiannya basah semua.

Jauh dari mereka, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Berdiri kokoh di atas awan yang lapuk memiliki rambut emas panjang. Tanpa sadar orang tersebut menyunggingkan senyumnya dan airmata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

...0-0...

 **To be continue or fin?**

Ah.. Saya tidak akan basa basi panjang lebar disini... Haha maaf klo penulisannya gk rapi dan -,- banyak typo maupun EYD yg tidak sesuai. Karena masih baru kali yak . Maa tpi yg penting happy read aza...

BTW ane mencari orang yg tepat untuk membantu saya membuat fiction ...karena yah gitulah... Masih noob dan gk banyak tau tentang fanfiksi ...

Jadi sekian saja dari saya..

Salam Hangat.

Elfe


	2. Kamu tidak boleh melakukannya

_**Wings Of Justice**_

 _A Naruto Fanfiction_

 _Disclaimer | Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Unknown Pairings_

 _By Elfe Allen_

 **[/•-•\\]**

…

Pagi haru yang begitu cerah, cahaya matahari menelusup dari balik gorden dan menusuk Indra pengelihatan seorang gadis yang masih dalam buaian mimpi. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya tak kala pertama kali membuka mata merasakan perih di matanya, beberapa saat kemudian barulah dia dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Ia bangun dan duduk disisi ranjang seyara mengusap matanya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Ia melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin yang berada di atas wastafel. Berantakan, itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Barulah ia melakukan ritual rutin setiap pagi.

-0o0-

Ia pergi ke akademi dengan menggunakan setelan baju biru berlengan pendek yang sedikit ketat, celana pendek warna abu abu ketat, Sebuah stocking hitam panjang di atas lutut dan sepatu ninja standar. Rambut pirangnya di biarkan tergerai rapi. Matanya selalu menunjukkan ketenangan meski ada yang berbisik bisik tentang dirinya.

Sesampainya di akademi, Naruto langsung pergi duduk di tempatnya menimba ajaran-ajaran yang diberikan Iruka. Menghiraukan tatapan merendahkan dari teman teman seangkatannya.

...

"Besok kita akan melakukan ujian Genin, jadi hari ini kita pulang lebih awal. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok." Penjelasan Iruka langsung di sambut meriah oleh anak didiknya. Setelahnya iruka keluar dengan membawa sebuah papan dada berisikan lembaran lembaran kertas.

"Heh, anak itu pasti tidak lulus." Sebuah suara mengintropsi kelas, berasal dari Menma Namikaze. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Menma pun menyeringai mendengar perkataan dari temannya itu. Naruto masih berkutat dengan buku yang berada di hadapannya sehingga ocehan mereka hanyalah obrolan biasa.

Menma lantas mendekati Naruto dan menjambak rambutnya, Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan memegangi rambutnya.

"Dengar, jika kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik saat kelulusan besok, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu." Bisik Menma, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke bangku tempatnya duduk dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Naruto berusaha bangkit, meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya. Seluruh anak di kelas menertawainya namun Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

-0o0-

Sepulang dari akademi, Naruto pergi ke sebuah toko kue di pinggiran desa. Naruto bekerja disana untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Pelayanannya sangat ramah sampai sampai banyak orang yang menyukainya, apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa seluruh teman-temannya membencinya? Jika iya, itu tidak berlaku pada penduduk.

"Terimakasih sudah membeli di toko kami."

[Suara bel pada pintu]

Seorang pembeli baru saja keluar dari toko kue tempat Naruto bekerja. Dengan memakai pakaian seorang maid ia melayani dengan senyuman cerah. Kesehariannya bekerja sebagai _part-time_ mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan bagi kebutuhan sehari hari. Sampai sekitar jam 5, ia pulang ke apartemennya.

Malam harinya ia berjalan-jalan di taman yang cukup luas, cahaya bulan membuat panorama yang mengesankan. Bersama seekor burung yang dinamainya Phoenix, Phoenix sangat lengket terhadap Naruto, sampai-sampai burung cantik tersebut selalu bersama Naruto (Kecuali saat pergi ke akademi dan _part-time_ karena Naruto melarangnya) kemanapun ia pergi.

Ia menemukan sebuah kursi taman, lantas ia segera duduk disana. Mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik yang berisi roti. Membaginya menjadi dua dan memakan yang setengahnya, sementara setengahnya lagi Naruto berikan kepada Phoenix.

..

Di seberang terdapat 3 orang anak, mereka adalah Menma, Sasuke dan Kiba. Mereka sepertinya sedang menikmati temaramnya malam di taman. Berjalan jalan dengan menggunakan pakaian tebal untuk melindungi dari udara dingin.

"Hoy, Menma." Sahut Kiba, sementara yang dipanggil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ada apa?" Menma berkata dengan nada arrogant, membuat Kiba mendecih. Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Jangan sombong, belum tentu kau bisa menang melawanku," ujar Kiba dengan tatapan sinis yang diberikan kepada Menma. "oh ya, apa kau benar benar serius dengan tantanganmu itu."

"Heh, tentu saja... Lagi pula si lemah itu tidak aan bisa menyanggupinya." Yah, yang mereka bicarakan tersebut adalah Naruto. Kiba hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Menma.

Sasuke tiba tiba saja berhenti dan itu membuat Kiba dan Menma ikut berhenti dan bertanya tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti.

"Bukankah itu dia." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, lantas membuat Kiba dan Menma mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Mata Menma membulat lalu menyeringai mengerikan.

"Heh, ini akan menjadi lebih menarik." Menma langsung menapakkan kakinya ke tempat Naruto berada.

Naruto tidak mengetahui kedatangan seseorang hanya bersikap biasa saja. Melihat ke langit dimana Phoenix mengepakkan sayapnya dengan senang sambil memakan roti yang berada di tangannya.

Menma semakin mendekat dan langsung menjabak rambut Naruto sehingga membuat empunya meringis kesakitan. Naruto mencoba menarik rambutnya agar terlepas di cengkraman Menma.

"Hahaha, aku tidak percaya bahwa akan menemukan mainan disini."

Kedua temannya yang menyusul akhirnya sampai juga. Mereka berniat ingin bergabung bersama Menma tapi...

"Akhh!" Menma langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut milik Naruto tak kala ia merasakan sakit di tangannya. Menma melihat seekor burung berwarna kuning kemerahan. Manma langsung bergidik ngeri dan lari ketika burung itu bersuara keras seperti elang.

" _Tou-chaan! Kaa-chan!"_ Menma menangis sambil memanggil-manggil orang tuanya. Kiba dan Sasuke hanya meneguk ludah kasar. Phoenix memberikan _death glare_ kepada Kiba dan Sasuke, dan sukses membuat mereka bergidik ngeri dan lari tunggang langgang.

Naruto termenung menyaksikan ketiga anak berandalan tadi tunggang langgang, Phoenix bersuara kecil untuk memancing perhatian Naruto. Mendengarnya Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Phoenix, ia kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan Phoenix yang mengisyaratkan, _kamu tidak boleh seperti itu._ Phoenix langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat Phoenix seperti itu.

"Ahh, ayo kita pulang saja." Phoenix langsung terbang dan hinggap di bahu Naruto. Mereka pulang bersama. Dan hari esok pun menunggu kehadiran mereka.

...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUES**_

 _ **.**_

 **Wahh, maaf update nya lama.. Ahaha, jdi sedikit bersemangat berkat dukungan reviews untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Maafkanlah typo² di chapter sebelumnya. Dan juga mungkin kedepannya jg agak lambat uploadnya karena sibuk dengan dunia nyata... Tpi dukung terus perkembangan fiksi ini ya** **.**

 **Salam, Elfe Allen**


	3. Ujian Kelulusan Akademi

_**Wings Of Justice**_

 _A Naruto Fanfiction_

 _Disclaimer | Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Unknown Pairings_

 _By Elfe Allen_

 **[/•-•\\]**

...

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menuju ke lapangan."

"Horray!?" Kata-kata Iruka seakan memberikan semangat berlebih kepada anak didiknya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka barusaja berteriak sampai kaca jendela bergetar dan iruka terpaksa menutup telinganya.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!?"

"Jangan berharap Dobe."

"Kyaa, pasti Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun akan menjadi yang terbaik."

"Kira-kira apa aku bisa lolos ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Mereka semua berjalan menuju lapangan belakang akademi, disana sudah ditunggu beberapa Jounin yang bisa di katakan seorang pengawas didalam ujian ini. Beberapa balok kayu berdiri setengah lapangan dengan sebuah papan target ditengahnya.

"Di dalam tes ini kalian harus menunjukan skill melempar suriken kalian, _[jurus penghilang menjadi batangan kayu],_ dan salah satu jurus yang kalian kuasai. Apa kalian paham?!"

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah yang pertama...

...

"Yang selanjutnya Menma Namikaze."

Menma menyeringai ketika namanya dipanggil, seringai itu semakin lebar tak kala teriakan _fansgirl-_ nya menggelegar menyebut namanya. Ia mengeluarkan sepuluh buah shuriken dari kantung belakangnya kemudian melemparnya ke arah papan target secara bersamaan. Sembilan dari sepuluh shuriken itu mengenai papan target. Selanjutnya iya mempraktekan sebuah jurus yang membuat dirinya berubah menjadi Batang kayu. Dan terakhir dia mengeluarkan jurus yang dikenal dengan nama Rasengan.

"Seperti yang diharapkan. Selanjutnya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sama seperti menma, ia melempar sepuluh dan sembilan mengenai papan target, jururs penghilang yang sempurna, dan menggunakan jurus api yang dimuntahkan dari mulutnya.

"Selanjutnya Naruto."

Saat nama naruto disebutkan banyak yang berbisik bisik, entah mengapa tapi empunya hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya. Pertama Naruto melemparkan sepuluh shuriken dan hanya tujuh yang mengenai target.

"Unh _sensei_ , apa aku boleh melewatkan yang satu ini?"

"tentu saja, tapi itu akan menjadi nilai kurang dalam tes mu."

Banyak orang yang mengejek Naruto hanya gara-gara ia tidak memiliki apa yan mereka miliki, yaitu cakra. "Hey lihat apa yang akan ia lakukan, mungkin dia juga akan melewati keduanya." Dan beberapa bisik-bisik tetangga yang lain.

Naruto menghilangkan senyumnya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi, ditangan kirinya muncul sebuah cahaya yang membentuk sebuah busur platina dengan aksen sebuah bulu burung berwarna emas. Naruto mengarahkan busurnya kelangit dan menarik senar busur itu dengan tangan kanannya dan sebuah cahaya muncul disana, membentuk sebuah anak panah berpendar kuning. Semua temannya terlihat takut, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya melihat Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya. Naruto masih berkonsentrasi untuk mengarahkan akak panah tersebut, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pangkal anak panah tersebut dan membuarkanya meluncur cepat keatas. Anak panahnya membelah menjadi dua, empat, delapan dan terus sampai jumlahnya tak terhitung sampai akhirnya anak panah tersebut meledak satu persatu dengan cepat dan membuat silauan cahaya terang. Juri yang berada dilapangan tidak percaya akan hal yang barusaja dilihatnya, jurus pemusnah seperti itu bisa dikuasai oleh... SEORANG ANAK KECIL YANG MASIH TAHAP BELAJAR?! Dan juga jururs tersebut belum pernah diketahui asal muasalnya.

Tidak mendapat respon, lantas Naruto berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempatnya berada. Namun sebelum ia melangkah ia mendengar suara pekikan yang sangat nyaring dari atas, semuanya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas termasuk Naruto. Ada sebuah burung yang diselimuti api meluncur cepat kearah akademi. Mendarat tepat didepan Naruto. Burung itu hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya melihat ke wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum, menghilangkan busurnya dan memberi kode kepada burung yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu untuk kepundaknya. Dengan senang hati Phoenix terbang dan bertengger dipundak Naruto.

Semuanya masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi, hingga akhirnya iruka membuka suara.

"Ba-baiklah selanjutnya Sakura Haruno." Ucapnya dengan nada terbata bata. Mereka semua masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

-0o0-

Anak anak di akademi keluar dengan perasaan gembira, mereka sangat senang karena telah lulus dan menjadi genin, dengan ikat kepala mereka. Berbeda dengan Naruto, jika mereka semua mengikatnya pada kepala mereka, Naruto justru mengikatnya pada lengan atasnya.

"Besok akan ada pembagian tim, jadi jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk besok.

Kring!? [Bunyi bel listrik]

"Mungkin sampai disini aja dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Dan saat itulah anak didiknya berhamburan keluar sesudah ia keluar. Naruto berjaan dengan ekspresi menghangatkan dan senyuman yang selalu terpatri disana, berjalan dengan senangnya bersama Phoenix keluar dari akademi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **...**_

Yattaraya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kaau pendek dan lama updatenya karena banyak kesibukan di kehidupan nyata. Hah, mungkin lain kali akan ku perpanjangan wordsnya dan kemungkinan tidak untuk waktu updatenya. Hehe maaf.

Dan terimakasih untuk Fav, Fol dan review kalian. Aku sangat menghargainya. Dan ada beberapa review yang mengganjal dipikiranku dari kemarin.

Disini aku akan membalasnya.

..

 **Kuu (Guest)**

Hnm.. Perempuan atau laki-laki itu urusan pribadi hehe, soalnya aku tidak suka mengpublikasikan diri ke Sosmed. Ehnm... Lambat laun pasti akan ketahuan ya kan?

..

 **Guest (Guest)**

Sampah?... Hnmm terimakasih atas review anda, mengingat anda mengatakan bahwa fic ini seperti sampah tapi mereka bisa dimanfaatkan kembali menjadi yang lebih bermanfaat bukan...

...

Yah mungkin itu saja untuk kali ini...

See you next time ^^

 **Salam hangat.**

 _ **Elfe Allen.**_


	4. Pembagian Tim

— _ **_–Wings Of Justice–_—**_

 _A Naruto FanFiction_

 _Disclaimer_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Kesamaan alur atau persamaan ide pokok hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak bermaksud merugikan siapapun dalam hal ini. Dan jika ada sebuah konten sensitif didalam alur atau penulisan, saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya._

.

.

.

Oleh _**Elfe Allen.**_

{•w•}

...

"Yosh, akan ku bacakan susunan tim yang akan kalian tempati." Semuanya melihat Iruka dengan penuh harap. Keinginan mereka untuk satu tim dengan teman atau sahabat memaksa mereka memasang berbagai macam ekspresi, seperti seorang anak berambut merah muda yang berseri seri sampai seperti ada kelipan bintang disekelilingnya dan ada yang bersemangat hingga membuat panas disekitarnya sampai sampai seperti didekat api membuat temannya sedikit menjauh.

"Tim ini dibagi berdasarkan keahlian agar setiap tim memiliki daya tarung yang seimbang. Baiklah dimulai dari Tim 1..."

Banyak yang senang karena mereka berhasil satu tim dengan teman temannya dan ada juga yang sedih karena tidak keinginannya tidak terwujud namun mereka bersemangat karena inilah tahap awal sebagai terwujudnya mimpi mereka, pantang menyerah dan kerja keras adalah kunci yang selalu dipegang teguh.

"... Tim 7 Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." Menma dan Sasuke melakukan adu kepalan tinju sedangkan Sakura menjadi histeris sendiri, sedangkan anak berambut pirang dikuncir kuda memandang Sakura dengan cemberut, perasaan iri karena tidak bisa bersama dua pangeran yang ia idamkan. "...dan Naruto." Menma dan Sasuke langsung terperangah mendengar kata-kata terakhir yng diucapkan Iruka dan Sakura terkejut kemudian berdiri.

"Iruka- _sensei_ , kenapa pecundang itu berada di tim kami?!" Sakura menolak dengan nada keras. Terlihat mukanya memerah. _Kenapa dia berada di tim kami, ia merusak mimpiku untuk bertiga bersama Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun!_ Dan Innernya menjerit lantang dengan gaya seperti mau menerkam sesuatu. "Dan juga bukannya satu tim itu terdiri dari 3 Genin?! Lalu kenapa dia masuk jelas jelas sudah lengkap!" beberapa temannya bergidik ngeri melihat kejadian langka ini, sebagai calon Kunoichi dan juga perempuan terhebat daam lulusan di angatannya membuat temannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ini adalah keputusan Hokage. Kita tidak bisa merubahnya seanaknya." Sakura geram dengan ucapan Iruka, ia tidak terima kalau saja mimpinya untuk bertiga bersama Menma dan Sasuke hancur begitu saja, walau... yahh itu adalah mimpi yang absurd bgt, bgt itu singkatan dari banget.

"Tapi _Sensei_ -"

"Sudahlah, ini adalah keputusan yang tidak dapat diubah jadi jangan mengeluh!" Iruka membalas dengam kata-kata yang tajam juga, tipikal seorang guru yang tidak sabaran -,-. Memang benar kara Iruka, keputusan dari rapat Hoage dan para tetua tidak dapat diubah tapi kalau ada yang ngotot sampai membuat telinganya panas, apa salahnya untuk mendiamkan orang itu meski dengan cara kasar sekalipun, kan?

 _Huh, kenapa Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak bersuara, biasanya mereka paling meluap jika berurusan dengan Naruto!_ Sekali lagi Inner Sakura meledak-ledak, teman sebayanya yang merasakan hawa membunuh dari Sakura langsung menjauh.

"Tim 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga. Dan untuk Tim 9 kita lompati karena mereka masih aktif. Tim 10, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji _[Akimichi]_ dan Ino Yamanaka." Selesai Iruka, anak perempuan berambut pirang _pony tail_ ingin mengacungkan tangannya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Iruka tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" Serentak semua yang berhadapan dengan Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baguslah." Senyuman mengerikan itu langsung berubah drastis menjadi senyuman tulus biasanya.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, sebentar lagi pembimbing kalian akan datang." Dan saat itu juga, Iruka langsung menghilang _[cuzz]_ dalam kepulan asap.

...

Sudah dua jam sejak kepergian Iruka dan didalam kelas hanya ada anggota Tim 7, Naruto yang bersenandung layaknya suara angin sepoi, Sakura yang terus memincingkan mata tajam, Sasuke yang datar walau ada keganjilan dalam tatapan matanya dan Menma yang mendesah berat dan sesekali menguap lebar malas. Pembimbing mereka masihlah belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ledakan asap kecil terjadi depan kelas, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut silver melawan gravitasi, memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan ikat kepala yang di pasang miring menutup matanya.

"Temui aku di atap!?" Ledakan asap bersekala kecil terjadi kembali setelah orang tadi mengucapkan kata kata yang sedikit yahh kurang enak didengar. Dan benar saja dua diantara berempat berteriak tidak jelas sambil mengumpat meneriakkan nama hewan berkaki empat ataupun hewan yang berada di kebun binatang. Seorang diantaranya bahkan berkedut kesal atas kejadian tadi. Dan seorang lagi bersikap biasa dan menuruti perintah yang diucapkan.

Dan tepat di atap mereka menemukan orang yang tadi berada dikelas. Dengan santai orang itu menyapa mereka dengan membaca sebuah buku orange.

"Perkenalkan nama kalian." Titahnya tentu saja membuat tiga anak diantara empat menggeram marah tapi mereka mencoba menahan diri agar tidak meledak ledak seperti ranjau yang terinjak.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika _sensei_ yang memperkenalkan mana terlebih dahulu?" Suara sutera menginterupsi suasana di antara mereka yang menggelap. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yare-yare," Orang bertopeng itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai membuka suara. "Namaku Kakashi Hatake, yang aku sukai kalian tidak boleh mengetahuinya, dan apa yang aku tidak suka itu bukan urusan kalian, untuk hobiku kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya dan cita-citaku masih belum terpikirkan." Semua yang ada di sana mengeluarkan sebutir keringat sebesar jagubg dari belakang kepala mereka kecuali Naruto yang masih memasang senyum polos itu.

'Jadi _SENSEI_ HANYA MEMBERITAHUKAN NAMANYA SAJA!? Itu sebuah ketidak adilan dalam perang dan cinta (?)' Inner Sakura langsung meledak-ledak dan tidak memikirkan penopangnya yang hanya memasang senyum menyebalkan didepan gurunya.

"Dimulai dari kau, yang berambut merah muda." Telunjuknya mengarah kepada Sakura, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mendengus kesal.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, yang aku sukai —" Melirik kearah Menma dan Sasuke, kemudian menunduk menutupi mukanya yang merah padam sambil kegirangan. "—dan apa yang tidak aku sukai—" melirik kearah Naruto sambil merengut kesal. "—dan hobiku adalah menjadi ratu gosip diantara teman perempuanku, dan cita-citaku—" Ia kembali melirik ke arah Menma dan Sasuke kembali sebelum akhirnya menjerit histeris dengan sangat girang.

'Hnm, seorang _fansgirl?_ Patut diwaspadai,' batin Kakashi santai sambil membaca buku orangenya. "Sekarang kau ayam aneh." Orang yang disebutkan berkedut kesal atas tindakan menyebutkan (melecehkan) namanya.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, yang aku sukai adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan sesuatu yang berbau dengan tomat, yang tidak aku sukai adalah seseorang yang cerewet dan ataupun seorang peteriak tidak jelas—" melirik kearah Sakura. "—hobiku hanyalah berlatih, dan cita-cita ku mungkin bisa disebut sebagai ambisi, yaitu membunuh seseorang." Sasuke berujar dengan nada datar, Kakashi hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Ohh, aku paham. Selanjutnya kau yang berambut durian." Tunjuk Kakashi kepada Menma yang berdiri dengan semangat saat dirinya dipanggil.

"Yosh, namaku Menma Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Yang aku suka adalah ramen dan mereka yang peduli denganku, yang tidak aku suka ialah orang yang acuh dan tidak tau pendirian, hobiku adalah menjahili seseorang—" Kakashi yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jangung dibelakang kepalanya. _Ohh tidak, dia meniru padamu,_ batin Kakashi nista. "—dan cita-citaku menjadi pemimpin desa ini dimasa depan!"

"Bagus sekali, kau memiliki semangat diluar manusia biasa dan yang terakhir kau pirang." Tlunjuknya mengarah kearah Naruto yang masih mengukir senyuman polos diwajahnya.

"Namaku Naruto, hanya Naruto. Hal yabg aku sukai ialah semua yang ada di alam semesta ini terutama kedamaian, hal yang tidak aku suka adalah orang yang yang egois dan tamak akan segalanya dan juga segala tindak kejahatan. Hobiku—" Ia memasang pose berfikir sambil menatap langit biru. "—Aku tidak tau karena banyak hal yang aku lakukan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri, dan cita-citaku adalah membawa perdamaian didunia ini meski itu sulit."

"Menarik, baiklah kita selesai memperkenalkan nama kita semua, aku ingin kalian besok pergi ke _training ground 7_ jam tujuh pagi. Pastikan kalian jangan sarapan pagi atau kalian akan kupastikan akan memuntahkannya," Menma, Sasuke dan sakura menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya. _Memangnya seberapa mengerikannya itu,_ batin mereka bertiga. "Sekarang bubar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

Yare-yare, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Maafkan saya karena kelamaan update... Hah kalian bisa tebak bukan alurnya seperti di fandomnya tapi berbeda sedikit. Yah bagi yang ingin pairnya bisaa dipilih berdasarkan suara terbanyak. Eto ne aku tidak terlalu yakin. Kemungkinan pairnya paling banyak SFN. Hah tapi ya entahlah. Mungkin tapi saya menjadi kepikiran tentang SFN...

Hnmm mungkin sampai sini aja...

Salam Hangat,

 _ **Elfe Allen.**_


	5. Test

Matahari mulai merangkak naik ke tahtanya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya membangunkan setiap orang yang menyadari keberadaannya, perlahan menembus tirai merah terbuka yang berada dikamar mengakibatkan sepasang kelopak mata itu membuka dan menampakan iris biru sejernih samudera. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Perlahan ia bangun dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang, mengusap wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh rambut pirang panjang miliknya dan menatap tangan itu dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia mengulum senyum cerah yang membuat siapapun pasti akan tertegun melihatnya.

…

— _ **_–Wings Of Justice–_—**_

 _ **A Naruto FanFiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kesamaan alur atau persamaan ide pokok hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak bermaksud merugikan siapapun dalam hal ini. Dan jika ada sebuah konten sensitif didalam alur atau penulisan, saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Oleh_ _ **Elfe Allen.**_

 **{•a•}**

 **...**

Berada di training ground, Tim 7 sudah menunggu hampir 3 jam lamanya dan _sensei_ nya belum datang juga.

[Kruuyuuk]

"Ahh, seharusnya tadi aku sarapan dari rumah." Menma memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai memberontak, ia duduk di bawah pohon dan disampingnya ada Sakura, Sasuke berada didahan pohon duduk bersandar dan Naruto? Dia berada dibalik pohon, kenapa? Yah karena rekannya itu menjauhinya, sendiri menatap langit biru berhias putih kapas air, menikmati musik dedaunan yang indah, burung-burung yang melintas diantara ombak angin dan ahh ya jangan lupakan Phoenix yang bertengger di pundaknya, burung feniks itu hanya diam bahkan saat ia disodorkan beberapa biji-bijian.

Naruto mengenakan sebuah baju biru lengan pendek yang membentuk tubuhnya, sarung tangan hitam sepanjang lengannya, sebuah celana ketat berwarna hitam terang pendek diatas lutut, stoking yang menutupi seluruh bagian kakinya dan sebuah sepatu ninja standar untuk Jounin.

Tiba-tiba ledakan asap kecil terjadi didepan Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura. Memunculkan Kaashi yang memberikan _senyuman mata_ kepada mereka, dan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan pun terjadi.

"KAU TERLAMBAT SENSEI!" Menma dan Sakura langsung saja meledakkan sebuah dinamit yang suaranya memekakkan telinga, sasuke yang berada diatas pohon anya menggerutu dalam diam sambil menyumpah serapahi orang yang kini tengah menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Maaf, dijalan tadi aku bertemu seorang nenek yang membawa kantong belanjaan yang berat jadi aku menolongnya, kalian tau sendiri kan membantu orang tua itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia—" mereka bertiga serempak mengeluarkan sebuah urat perempatan didahi mereka. "—dan ketika aku kembali, aku melewati sebuah gang kecil namun sialnya aku bertemu dengan gagak dan kucing hitam, kata penduduk desa hal itu dapat membawa kesialan jadi aku langsung putar balik saja dan tak lama kemudian aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan."

GUBRAKK!

Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura langsung terjungkal kebelakang mendengar kenaifan Kakashi tapi setidaknya semua yang diucapkan Gurunya itu ada benarnya juga.

" _Sensei_ bohong!" Ucap Menma dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian begitu teganya menuduhku berbohong. Lihatlah Naruto bahkan tidak mengomentari sedikit pun." Tunjuknya pada Naruto yang baru saja berdiri disamping pohon sambil melihat Phoenix yang terbang mengelilingi mereka. Tentu saja Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura menggerutu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja testnya. Peraturannya cukup sederhana, yaitu kalian harus mendapat bel ini dariku sebelum matahari berasa di puncak—" ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan jam weker yang entah dari mana dan dua buah lonceng. "—dan jika kalian gagal merebutnya dariku, maa kalan aan diikat pada balok kayu itu." Tunjuknya ke arah 3 buah balok kayu yang berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Yosh, Ayo kita mulai!" Teriak Menma, memecah kedamaian alam yang sunyi kini burung pun berterbangan karena takut, termasuk burung feniks di bahu Naruto yang memekikkan suara.

Kakashi mulai menyetel ulang jam weker itu untuk berdering pada jam dua belas.

"Aku akan berhasil!" Menma berteriak ke dua kalinya dengan semangat untuk mengawali tes ini. Yang jelas membuat Kakashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman tentu saja 2 rekannya ditambah Naruto, yah karena dia tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai rekannya.

-0o0-

Dan diakhir tes, Naruto memegang dua buah lonceng sambil tersenyum dua jari kepada Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah tumbang ditanah, sedangkan _Jounin_ pembimbing mereka hanya pundung di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari Naruto.

' _ohh, aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini jika melawan anak kecil.'_ Kakashi sepertinya sangat, sangat, sangat apaya. Entahlah itu terserah pada Kakashi.

"Kalau kau mau mengejek kami, silahkan saja!" Menma membenta Naruto dengan kesal. Ia berfikiran, _mana mungkin dia bisa melebihiku._ Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya ia melemparkan dua buah lonceng tersebut ke arah Tim-nya dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kakashi yang melihat itu tentu mengukir sebuah senyuman lebar dan _smile eye_ diwajahnya, seperti inilah yang ia harapkan. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa seperti ini dan hasilnya nol besar dan ia tidak meluluskan anggota tim terdahulu.

"Selamat, kalian lulus tes ini." Dengan mata melebar Sasuke, Sakura, Menma langsung bangun dari tanah dan menatap Kakashi dengan lekat.

" _Hontou nii?"_ Tanya Sakura. Kakashi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan itu membuat dirinya serta Menma melompak (pencak-pencak) bahagia. Sasuka hanya memandang datar apa yang dilakukan kedua temannya, sejujurnya saat ini dia juga merasa senang namun ia harus menjaga _imagenya_ agar tidak runtuh.

" _Sensei?_ " Naruto membuka suara.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Baik-baik, kalian boleh pulang dan besok kalian akan memulai misi Rank D." Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Sakura langsung menghadap Kakashi dengan sangat.

"Benarkah?" Sakura langsung melompat kegirangan lagi disusul dengan Menma.

"TAPI!" Mereka berdua langsung berhenti mendengar kata yang Kakashi lontarkan. "Ada apa _sensei?_ " Menma bertanya tanya, kenapa gurunya berkata 'TAPI' disini tidak ada makanan yang bernama 'tapi'.

"Kau Menma, karena hanya dirimu sendiri yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng tersebut maka kau tau bukan konsekuensinya." Keringat bercucuran dari pucuk kepala Menma dengan hanya melihat wajah horor sang guru.

"Akan kuberitahu ayah." Dengan nada bergetar ia mencoba menghindar dari hukuman itu, namun Kakashi hanya ber'-oh-' ria.

"Oh, tapi Hokage-sama bilang aku boleh melakukan hukuman kepada yang gagal."Kakashi menyipit kan matanya kepada Menma, hanya dibalas dengan getaran ketakutan oleh menma.

"TIDAAAAK!"

 _ **TO BE KONTINU**_

...

.

.

Maa, maaf kaau telat update nya.. Huhh, karena kendkendala aa yang sedikit kamfrett menjadikan seorang author yang seperti ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan mennyampai kan apapa... Jadi terimakasih.

Salam hangat, _**Elfe Allen [A]**_


	6. Misi Awal Keluar Desa

Naruto sedari tadi menunduk diam, risih. Entah siapa yang memulainya dalam perjalanan ini. Perjalanan panjang yang akan menuju _Nami no Kuni_ , angin tidak ada yang lewat bahkan awanpun seolah menghindar dari jalan yang mereka lewati membuat sinar itu seperti memanggang mereka berenam. Sorot mata safir dan onyx itu masih melihat lekat pada Naruto sementara Emerald itu memandang gusar apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kedua orang yang sudah ia klaim sebagai _**Pangeran-**_ nya tersebut terus memandang kearah Naruto. Penampilan Naruto benar benar mencolok matanya, rambut yang digerai panjang kebawah dengan sebagian dikanan dikuncir dengan pita merah muda, memakai baju putih lengan panjang ber aksen hitam, sebuah rok putih 20 cm kebawah dilengkapi dengan celana ketat hitam selutut yang di ikat dengan kantong ninja, sebuah kaus kaki standar dan sepatu ninja biru. Sakura bertanya-tanya, _kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu._

Rasa iri itu lama-lama kian membuncah, alhasil Sakura pun menjegal kaki Naruto menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan dan beruntung Naruto masih bisa menahan berat badannya hingga tidak jatuh namun kaki kanannya tersebut dalam kubangan akibatnya sepatynya menjadi kotor karena lumpur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Sasuke menatap dingin pada perempuan merah jambu itu. Ah nampaknya Sakura salah perhitungan, hatinya semakin panas ketika ia melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun ia sedikit bersyukur karena Menma tidak ikut-ikutan malah sebaliknya, ia menyeringai dengan sedikit dengusan sombong dan menatap remeh pada Naruto.

"Begitu saja sudah jatuh, bagaimana jika kau mendapat musuh yang lebih kuat. **Pecundang.** " _Haha rasakan itu_ , perasaan Sakura sedikit terkelupas mendengar lontaran kata dari Menma.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju pinggir jalan, tepatnya dibawah pohon yang berdiri kokoh disana. Ia menabrakkan punggung Naruto agak keras pada permukaan pohon itu membuatnya sedikit mengeluh kesakitan. Sasuke berjongkok didepan kaki Naruto dan mengeluarkan secarik kain abu-abu untuk mengelap sepatu milik Naruto. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kapan Sasuke pernah ingat membawa lap ter sebut? Entahlah itu masih misteri.

"Sasuke-san, aku bisa melakukannya sen-" "Diam!" Naruto hanya diam membeku. Dirinya hanya bisa menerimanya, jika tidak mungkin ia akan kehilangan satu temannya, pikirnya.

"Ck, apa-apaan ka-" "Merunduk!" Mendengar aba aba dari Kakashi mereka semua langsung berusaha dan merunduk, Kakashi langsung membopong klien yang harus ia jasa saat misi ini, Tazuna namanya. Sementara Naruto, ia sedikit terlambat, ia terkejut dengan aba aba Kakashi yang tiba tiba. Sebuah rantai bergigi yang datang dari genangan air yang sempat Naruto injak menggores lengan baju dan kulitnya mengakibatkan luka dan darah yang membasahi kain putih.

" **Katon: Gokyakku no Justu."** Sebuah bola api berasal dari Sasuke melayang kearah genangan air namun dengan cepat air tersebut seperti melompat menghindari api. Air tersebut melayang tidak beraturan sebelum membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia yang ditutupi jubah hitam pekat.

"Kau pikir jutsu seperti itu dapat membunuhku?" orang itu, menarik rantainya kembali dan menyabetkannya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Rasakan!"

"Menghindar!" Sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang. Naruto, ia mencoba berdiri dan berlari namun terlambat, rantai itu meluncur cepat ke arahnya beberapa puluh senti lagi. Namun Kakashi langsung mendorongnya kuat.

Dirinya tersungkur di tanah sambil menahan sakit dilengannya yang sempat berbenturan keras dengan tanah. Ia melihat kebelakang, Kakashi terlilit oleh rantai bergigi itu. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Orang berjubah hitam itu kemudian menariknya dengan kencang hingga mengakibatkan Kakashi terpelanting ke tanah dan banyak luka sayat dalam di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya membola, mulutnya hanya terbuka diam. Naruto, hanya diam terpaku. Didepan matanya sendiri ia melihat Dirinya sendiri tewas.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian dia menghunuskan tangan kanannya ke samping membuat Menma dan Sakura terkejut. "Kalian berdua, lindungi klien kita." Sasuke melompat kedepan dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken pada rantai yang mulai melesat pada Naruto. Shuriken dan rantai itu berbenturan kerah mengakibatkan suara nyaring dan atau rantai itu membelot. "Lari!" Peringat Sasuke sambil mengambil kunai dari tas kaki miliknya. Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutan nya langsung merangkak berdiri dan tangannya mengeluarkan butiran cahaya membentuk sebilah pedang silver berganggang emas. Ia mulai membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda pada kakinya, meski ia harus menahan perih pada lengan kanan. Sasuke yang melihatnya menggertakkan giginya, "Sudah ku bilang menjauh!". Sebuah rantai mulai bergelantungan ke arah Sasuke, _Sial, tidak akan sempat!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Hiaaa!" Bunyi benturan besi itu begitu keras hingga tercipta bunga api. Rantai itu terdorong kebelakang hingga putus, memaksa pemilik untuk menarik kembali senjatanya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, pikirannya sulit menyaring apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Hebat bocah, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada mainan yang bisa merusak rantaiku." Nadanya seolah mengancam kepada siapapun yang berani berurusan dengannya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah dagger yang ia selipkan dibalik jubahnya. Naruto menutup matanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pedang, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap penyerang. Dirinya sudah memantapkan diri, dimulai dari pertama ia masuk ke akademi jadi dirinya tidak boleh ragu lagi, agar latihan yang ia jalani tidak sia-sia. Penyerang itu mulai maju kedepan dengan cepat, demikian pula dengan Naruto.

"Sudah cukup." Suara yang begitu mereka kenal terdengar entah dari mana, kemudian suara listrik yang bergesekan menginterupsi ditengah pertarungan, lebih tepatnya dibelakang orang berjubah tersebut. Orang berjubah tersebut melirik kearah belakang dengan mata terbelalak, Kakashi dibelakangnya dengan sebuah listrik yang terkompresi di tangan kanannya. Kakashi langsung mencekik leher orang berjubah itu, tanpa sepatah kata pun orang berjubah itu langsung tewas dengan sebuah lubang besar menganga di dadanya.

Sakura menutup mulut dan memegangi perutnya yang seperti ingin muntah. Kakashi menarik tangannya pelan dan menggeletakkan kasar itu di tanah sembarangan. "Bisa jelaskan semua ini, Tuan Tazuna."

Tazuna akhirnya menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Tim Kakashi. Bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang kepala pembangunan jembatan di desanya, namun sejak kedatangan seorang pendatang bernama Gatou desanya menjadi kacau, ekonomi semakin kritis, penyiksaan brutal oleh anak buah Gatou dan semua harta benda mereka dirampas. Demi desanya ia dan beberapa pekerja lainnya membangun jembatan agar terhubung dengan pulau utama untuk menstabilkan jalur perdagangan yang sempat kacau, namun dirinya di ingat oleh anak buah Gatou.

" **Kuchiyosei No Jutsu."** Kakashi menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah kemudian muncul sebuah asap dan menampilkan seekor anjing yang memakai baju serta ikat kepala Konoha.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" dan anjing itu berbicara... Hnm, mengejutkan. Kakashi mengikat sebuah gulungan yang terhubung dengan tali pada punggung anjing itu.

"Aku ingin kau menyerahkan ini pada Hokage-sama." Kemudian anjing itu seperti berformat kepada Kakashi. "Kau bisa menyerahkannya kepadaku Kakashi."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Pakkun." Ikat Kakashi sambil melihat kepergian Pakkun kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap anggota timnya. "Baiklah karena ada perubahan dalam misi ini, aku akan membatalkan misi ini, tapi itu tergantung pada kalian."

"A-aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika dilanjutkan." Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi lengan tangan kanannya yang terluka, darah membasahi bajunya.

"Astaga, kau terluka. Sasuke bisakah kau membantunya."

" Ya, ku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika terus." Ucap Sakura serta Menma yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini. Ayo Tuan Tazuna."

 _ **«TBC»**_

.

.

.

Ehnnm -,-... Maaf kan saya up nya kelamaan 4 bulan nanggung. Yah karena fokus pada **UN** dan kebanyakan main game karena hobby :v anak juga gak bisa berkata apa apa selain, maaf kalau jelek ini fight action pertama saya. Itu aja.

Salam hangat.

 _ **Elfe.**_


	7. Nami no Kuni

"Silahkan kalian masuk." Tazuna membukakan pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu sehingga sedikit terdengar deritan pintu dengan lantai. Saat Naruto dan yang lainnya memasukinya terlihat ruangan yang sederhana. Semua terbuat dari kayu, kecuali beberapa bahan seperti kaca, piring, sendok dan lainnya.

" _Tou-sama, okaerinasai._ " Seorang perempuan bishojou berambut hitam sedikit lari kecil menuju Tazuna yang melihatnya dari tadi.

"Yah _tadaima,_ Tsunami." Ucap lembut Tazuna kepada perempuan yang bisa di asumsikan adalah anaknya. Tsunami melihat kebelakang Tazuna dan melihat sekelompok orang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Tsunami anakku satu satunya. Dan Tsunami, nereka adalah ninja dari desa Konoha, yang akan membantu kami."

"Perkenalkan, aku Kakashi." Ucap Kakashi dengan helaan nafas di awal.

"Uzumaki Menma!"

"Hm, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Naruto..." Mereka semua memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Dengan senang hati Tsunami mendengarkannya, mereka setelah nya pun disuruh untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Tazuna- _san_ , Kapan kita akan memulainya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tazuna yang sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya dengan santai, ditemani secangkir teh manis di meja.

"Besok kita akan memulainya, jadi istirahatlah dulu untuk sementara." Seteguk teh menghangati tubuh Tazuna yang kelihatan sedikit kedinginan dikarenakan cuaca yang agak mendung dan semilir angin dingin.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mangalahkannya, kalian akan mati sia-sia!" Seorang anak kecil berteriak ditengah ruangan, rambutny hitam dan mememkai sebuah topi pancing. Teriakan yang di arahkan kepada Tim Kakashi kecuali Naruto yang membelakanginya sontak membuat Menma naik pitam.

"Memang kau tahu apa tentang kami?" Disitulah mereka mulai berdebat tentang diri mereka masing-masing, meski tidak saling kenal. Perdebatan panjang yang hampir satu jam itu akhirnya dilerai oleh Kakashi yang mengajak semua anggotanya berlatih. Namun sebelum Naruto ikut keluar bersama yabg lain, ia melihat anak tadi menangis dan lari ke lantai atas, menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto. Naruto mengambilnya dan melihat foto itu, terlihat difoto itu semuanya nampak bahagia, namun ada sesuatu yang janggal. Di dalam foto itu terdapat laki-laki yang foto dibagian wajahnya sobek.

Naruto mengembalikan potret keluarga tadi ke tempat semua, dan mengikuti rekannya untuk berlatih.

Sepanjang latihan, Naruto hanya memperhatikan tekan rekannya yang mencoba memanjat pohon dengan hanya kaki dan chakra. Hanya sakura yang sampai saat ini sudah berada diatas pohon. Ia tampak menyemangati kedua orang yang sedang berusaha. Walau perkembangan mereka sedikit lambat namun disertai dengan tekad, mereka mungkin akan berhasil dalam satu hari.

"Naruto," Kakashi memanggilnya dengan tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun dari buku Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya, sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka jika gurunya membacanya, rasanya ingin sekali ia membakarnya tapi apa daya ia hanyalah seorang murid yang harus ormat kepada gurunya. Dan ia hanya menjawab panggilan gurunya dengan menatap gurunya itu. "Apakah kau juga mau belajar ilmu Kenjutsu?"

"Apakah itu benar sensei?" Kakashi hanya sedikit bergumam 'ya' untuk menjawab pertanyaan milik Naruto. Naruto sendiri sangat senang, karena selama ini dirinya hanya sendirian membuat teknik berpedangnya sendiri, untuk kontrol kekuatannya sendiri ia hanya menggunakan imajinasi jadi sedikit mudah walau merealisasikannya sangatlah sulit dan ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk mempelajari lebih baik tentang ilmu berpedang. Naruto begitu senang sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri memeluk Kakashi dari belakang begitu erat di bagian leher sampai Kakashi sukar untuk bernafas sampai-sampai buku yang ia baca terjatuh. Rekan rekannya begitu heran kenapa Naruto yang biasanya sangat lugu dan pendiam bisa bertingkah yang menurut dua pemuda disana seperti Sakura kepada Kakashi. Tidak lama setelah melihatnya suara decihan tidak suka, entah datang darimana karena suara itu sangatlah samar.

"Kalian Menunduk!" Kakashi berseru, Menma dan Sasuke yang merasakan ada sebuah bahaya pun langsung menunduk. Sebuah pedang besar menebas pohon dibelakang Menma dan Sasuke tadi berada, jika dilihat dari jejak, pedang tersebut berasal dari semak semak. Kakashi langsung sigap dan melemparkan dua buah kunai ke arah semak.

Orang yang berada di balik semak itu pun keluar. Menampakkan seseorang bertopeng perban.

"Zabuza..." Kakashi menggumamkan kata itu sebelum akhirnya orang yang di tuju tersebut.

"Oh betapa sempitnya dunia, Ninja Peniru, Hatake Kakashi."

.

.

.

.

.

[1 Hari Setelahnya]

Naruto terlihat dikamar kecil, merawat tubuh Kakashi yang terluka dibeberapa bagian yang tidak vital dan ia kehabisan mana akibat memakasi Sharingan pada pertarungan kemarin. Kakashi saat ibi masih tidak sadarkan diri, diperkirakan besok jika melihat dari luka dan chakra.

Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dan ingin berjalan jalan ke hutan untuk mencari angin segar. Dan ia melihat Inari, anak yang kemarin sempat berkontak dengan Menma, di meja makan sambil melihat sebuah foto sama persis dengan yang Naruto lihat kemarin.

"Sudah ku bilang kalian tidak perlu menjadi sok pahlawan disini, kalian sudah tahu akan akibatnya." Inari sedikit berteriak yang mungkin dimaksud adalah Naruto, karena di ruangan inj hanya ada Naruto dan Inari.

Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan Inari dan keluar dari rumah, Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat itu dirinya juga masih sangat rapuh tentang dunia yang keras ini.

.

Sesampainya di hutan, Naruto duduk ditepian bukit, melihat matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit akan terbenam. Ditemani Fennik, yang kemaren saat ia dalam bahaya tiba tiba saja datang dan menyemburkan api kepada Zabuza sehingga kaki kirinya terkena luka bakar.

"Indah bukan." Terdengan suara lembut dari belakangnya. Naruto sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan melihat seorang perempuan dengan yukkata hijau kebiruan berambut hitam. Merasa tidak ada ancaman, Naruto pun melonggarkan kewaspadaannya. Kembali menatap matahari yang sedang turun tahta.

"Yah, memang Indah." Naruto hanya menjawab seperlunya, ia melihat sebuah keranjang di tangannya. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku disini untuk mencari tanaman herbal, untuk menyembuhkan temanku yang sedang sakit."

Dan setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya Naruto beranjak pergi, tapi sebelumnya perempuan tadi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Semoga kita bertemu kembali."

•

— **_–Wings Of Justice–_—**

A Naruto FanFiction

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Kesamaan alur atau persamaan ide pokok hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak bermaksud merugikan siapapun dalam hal ini. Dan jika ada sebuah konten sensitif didalam alur atau penulisan, saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya.

.

.

.


	8.

"Ugh..."

"Dimana ini?" Kakashi terbangun dari _fuuton_ yang ia tiduri, sedikit memegang kepalanya yang terbalut oleh kain kasa yang memerah karena obat dan sedikit darah yang keluar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, yang ia yakini ini adalah sebuah kamar juga terdapat perlengkapan muridnya yang tergeletak disana.

Ia bangun dan ingin memastikan sesuatu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan menggesernya pelan setelahnya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang ada di meja makan dengan serba daun daun herbal dengan buku yang tergeletak di antara dedaunan dan tangannya yang memegang sebuah alat tumbuk peracikan kecil dan juga seekor burung berbulu ke emasan yang berdiam di atas meja melihat Naruto sedang meracik. Burung itu menyadari keberadaan Kakashi lantas memekik pelan dan sayapnya ia kepakkan pelan. Naruto yang melihat Fennik yang berlagat seperti itu kemudian mengikuti pandangan burung itu.

"Ah, Kakashi- _sensei_. Anda sudah sadar, lebih baik sensei istirahat terlebih dahulu karena anda belum pulih sepenuhnya, juga _sensei_ baru bangun sejak kemarin." Naruto langsung bergegas mendekati Kakashi untuk melihat keadaan gurunya tersebut.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja," Kakashi menggerak-gerakkan badannya yang ia rasa sakit, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Aneh, fikir Kakashi. Padahal biasanya luka seperti itu sembuh paling cepat dua atau tiga hari.

"Kemana perginya yang lain?" Jika dipikir-pikir keadaan rumah saat ini sangatlah sepi, jika pertama kali datang kesini ada tiga orang dari keluarga Tazuna dan lima orang dalam Tim Kakashi sendiri.

"Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersama paman Tazuna yang membangun jembatan, sementara bibi Tsunami bersama inari entah kemana, mungkin sedang jalan-jalan atau yang lain." Naruto berujar sambil mencubit dagunya berfikir.

"Begitukah?"

"Kakashi- _sensei_ lapar? Mau ku buatkan makanan?" Naruto kembali ke meja untuk menaruh alat racik dan mengeluarkan katong kecil dan mengambil sedikit biji-bijian untuk diberikan kepada Fennik.

"Ah, tentu saja kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tunggu sebentar dan duduklah." Langkah kakinya berbunyi ketika berjalan kedapur. Mengambil sebuah apron biru yang tergantung di dinding dapur dan memakainya dengan anggun, membuatnya menambah nilai _beauty_ yang dapat dilihat oleh Kakashi. Baju kancing putih, rok putih dan-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi, dia itu murid mu. Pikiran Kakashi kacau, kemudian ia melangkah ke kursi meja makan dan duduk disana sambil memandangi burung yang dari dulu membuatnya sedikit penasaran, ketika ia mencoba mendekatkan tanganya keburung itu, Fennik sedikit berkicau kaget karena saat memakan biji yang diberikan Naruto ada sebuah tangan kekar yang mencoba meraihnya. Lantas membuat Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh burung itu, namun Fennik tiba tiba mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan mengeluskan kepalanya ketangan Kakashi. Sontak membuat kakashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dibalik masker mukanya. Beberapa menit ia gunakan untuk bermain kecil dengan burung emas ini.

"Kelihatannya Fennik menyukaimu, Kakashi- _sensei_." Suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya, membuat Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Begitulah, jadi namanya Fennik?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan sambil membawa mangkuk terdapat uap panas. Memberikannya kepada Kakashi lalu duduk disebelah Kakashi, tempat ia tadi mengerjakan sesuatu. Kakashi memandang kedalam mangkuk tersebut, sebuah bubur berwarna hijau dengan toping daging sapi dengan sedikit saus tomat di atasnya, namun yang membuatnya heran adalah baunya, seperti obat.

"Etto, Naruto? Kenapa baunya seper-."

"Itu untuk mempercepat pemulihanmu Kakashi- _sensei._ " Perkataan Kakashi dipotong begitu saja oleh Naruto. Lidahnya langsung kelu ketika mendengar sebuah suara lembut dan melihat senyuman yang menurutnya sangat manis, tapi itu mengandung makna lain. Naruto kembali berkutat dengan buku dan sekumpulan daun disana.

Kakashi yang mau tidak mau harus memakannya apalagi dengan perut yang sedikit berontak meminta untuk di isi. Kemudian ia melepas maskernya dan mengambil sesendok bubur itu kemudian memakannya. Tidak seburuk yang ku bayangkan, pikir Kakashi. Rasanya seperti bubur sayuran.

Kakashi tidak sadar bahwa muridnya ini memperhatikannya dari tadi.

...

"Hari ini, kita akan melakukan latihan." Kakashi melihat muridnya dengan membaca buku, tatapan malas seperti biasa. Keputusan Kakashi ini membuat tanda tanya di antara para muridnya.

"Tapi Kakashi- _sensei,_ bukannya kita seharusnya mengawal paman Tazuna?" Hal ini sudah ditebak oleh Kakashi, membuatnya menghela nafas sejenak dan memasukkan kembali buku ke kantong di belakangnya.

"Untuk sementara ini, Tazuna dan beberapa pekerja lainnya akan aman. Karena bisa kalaian ketahui, jika Zabuza terluka parah. Paling lambat satu minggu untuk menyembuhkan diri dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Kata-kata Kakashi membuat muridnya ini memikirkan kembali kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika penyerangan Zabuza.

"Latihan kali ini bisa dibilang sebagai dasar seorang ninja, kalian akan melatih kontrol cakra kalian..." Kakashi berjalan kearah sebuah pohon dan menapakkan kakinya ke batang pohon tersebut, ajaibnya ia kemudian berjalan di batang pohon tersebut seolah seperti tanah yang di pijaknya. "Dengan berjalan di pohon seperti ini."

Sontak hal itu membuat kekaguman diwajah muridnya kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke memang selalu memasang wajah datarnya. Sementara Naruto, iamemasang wajah sedikit kecewa, karena ia tahu, dirinya tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Untuk melakukannya, kalian tinggal mengalirkan cakra kalian ke telapak kaki kalian secara teratur dan dalam skala yang cukup untuk menahan beban tubuh kalian." Kakashi kemudian melompat turun dari pohon.

"Ahh! Itu pasti mudah." Menma dengan percaya diri menuju pohon yang tadi dibuat Kakashi sebagai media, kemudian ia mencoba menapakkan kedua kakinya langsung. Namun, pohon itu langsung tumbang dan secepatnya Menma melompat menjauh dari sana.

"Sudah ku bilang Menma, untuk mengalirkan dalam skala yang cukup untuk menahan beban. Jika kau mengalirkannya terlalu sedikit maka kau akan tergelincir dan jika terlalu besar maka akan seperti yang kau lakukan tadi," itu membuat muka Menma menjadi raut sebal, Kakashi kemudian melihat satu persatu. "Dan untukmu Naruto, kau ikuti aku."

...

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Kakashi- _sensei_?"

Saat ini, Naruto dan gurunya itu sedang berada di dekat sebuah sungai besar, pemandangan yang sangat indah dengan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya dan kabut tipis menyelubungi tempat itu.

"Kita akan melatih kontrol kekuatanmu."

"Apakah hal itu dapat dilakukan?" Naruto sedikit heran, pasalnya hanya dirinya sendiri yang memiliki elemen cahaya dan dirinya tidak pernah sedikitput menemukan seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya dalam buku sejarah.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi dengan _smile eyes._ "Sekarang coba kau keluarkan pedang yang kau gunakan saat bertarung dengan bandit saat perjalanan."

Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Kakashi, ' _Light Sword.'_ Batinnya kemudian tangannya bercahaya dan membentuk sebuah pendar pedang. Kakashi sedikit tertegun melihatnya, karena selama hidupnya, ia tidak pernah melihat hal semacam itu. Tangan Kakashi mulai merogoh kantung yang berada dibelakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang langsung ia lapisi dengan cakra angin.

"Tebaskan pedang itu ke arahku dengan semua kekuatan yang kau miliki, tentu saja aku akan menangkisnya. Kau bisa memulainya kapanpun kau mau."

Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas pelan. Membuka matanya perlahan, membuat manik samudra itu terlihat sangat indah. Dengan sigap, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat menuju Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat hal itu dengan sigap juga mengayunkan kunainya menuju perang yang melesat mengancam nyawanya. Saat-saat kedua senjata itu bertubrukan, terdengar sebuah suara nyaring seperti dua buah besi bertubrukan keras dan menimbulkan _sonic wave_ yang membuat udara disekitar mereka.

Kerasnya tubrukan membuat pedang yang dipegang Naruto mengalami gaya tolak ke belakangdan membuat naruto ikut terpental kebelakang beberapa meter. Berguling guling sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan menancapkan pedangnya ketanah. Sementara Kakashi hanya terseret setengah meter kebelakang.

Terdengar suara seperti retakan kaca, berasal dari pedang milik Naruto. Pedangnya mengalami keretakan yang semakin meluas dan akhirnya pecah berkeping keping dan memudar menghilang. Kakashi juga melihat kunainya mengalami keretakan kecil. Hoy, yang benar saja. Kakashi membatin, jika saja Naruto sudah lebih kuat dari ini mungkin dirinya akan menerima serangan itu.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dengan memegangi tangan kanannya yang kebas. Bajunya pun sedikit kotor karena berbagai macam hal yang menempel, tanah, rumput dan lain-lain. Kakashi juga menyimpan kembali kunainya tersebut.

"Baiklah, bisa dibilang hal yang kau punyai sekarang melebihi dari teman-teman serekanmu. Tapi ketahanannya adalah kelemahan utama." Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kaca tipis dari kantong kecik yang menggantung di pinggangnya, kemudian mematahkannya dengan mudah dengan kedua jari.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kaca ini sangatlah rapuh. Buatlah ini menjadi kuat bahkan batu besar yang menghantamnya pun tidak bisa memecahkannya." Kemudian Kakashi mengambil satu lagi dari kantongnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Cobalah, alirkan kekuatanmu kekaca itu." Naruto mengangguk setuju, dan mengalirkan cahaya dari tangannya menuju kaca itu. Kemudian sebuah suara retak terdengar sebelum akhirnya kaca itu meledak kecil dan serpihannya mengenai tangan milik Naruto. Si pemilik pun hanya meringis pelan dan mengusapnya dengan kain yang ia bawa dikantongnya.

"Berusahalah, ku yakin kau bisa."

Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju, dan ia kembali melakukannya dengan kaca yang baru diberikan Kakashi lagi.

..

...

...


	9. Chapter 0

"kalian hanya akan mati ditangan Gato jika kalian terus meneurkan hal tidak berguna itu! Lebih baik kalian berhenti!"

"Apa katamu, _Gaki?_ " Pertengkaran kecil antara Menma dan Inari terjadi di ruang tengah, terdapat Tsunami yang duduk termenung di kursi meja makan, Tazuna yang hanya memandang lurus pertengkaran keduanya dan _Team Seven_ yang hanya memperhatikannya tidak ada yang mencoba menginterupsi keduanya. Terlihat Menma yang mencengkram kerah baju milik Inari dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

"Kubilang kalian berhenti, kalian akan mati seperti pecundang itu jika kalian tetap melakukannya." Jawab Inari keras sambil memberontak berusaha melepaskan dari dari Menma. Namun hal itu nampaknya sia-sia karena Menma malah mencengkram lebih keras lagi.

"Kau tampak menyebalkan _Gaki._ Jika kau tahu, Impianku selama ini adalah menjadi seorang Hokage seperi ayahku dan ini adalah salah satu rintangan yang harus ku hadapi. Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku akan mati, karena ini sudah menjadi teror dimana-mana. Kau seharusnya sangat mengerti jika ada orang yang ingin membantumu kau harus menghormatinya, Kaparat!" Teriak menma persis di hadapan muka Inari, sontak membuah wajah anak kecil itu menjadi wajah yang menahan tangis, desertai sebuah air mata yang mengajak di sudut matanya.

Melihatnya membuat Menma melepaskan cengkramannya, kemudian Inari berlari menuju lantai dua dan terdengar sebuah tangisan di atas sana. Mendengarnya membuat Menma mendecih sebal. Karena baginya, Inari merupakan bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa apa.

"Kakashi- _sensei,_ aku izin keluar terlebih dahulu." Naruto tidak kuat lagi dengan suasana didalam ruangan ini yang mendingin. Dirinya hanya ingin segera keluar dan mencari udara segar. Tanpa banyak alasan, Kakashi langsung mengangguk memperbolehkan Naruto keluar.

...

Naruto duduk dipinggiran danau tempat ia berlatih kemarin. Ia sangat menyukai susasana disini, sangatlah tentram dan menyejukkan. Bersama seekor burung keemasan yang berada di bahunya. Ia mengambil kaca tipis di kantongnya, ia arahkan kaca itu kesinar matahari meski remang-remang karena kabut yang menghalangi. Kaca itu terlihat seperti berwarna pelangi ketika di tembus oleh cahaya matahari.

Kemudian ia berfikir kembali untuk berlatih sebentar sebelum melakukan pengawalan terhadap Tazuna untuk membangun jembatan.

...

Sudah seminggu sejak Zabuza dulu menyerang seharusnya ini ini adalah waktu yang diperkirakan untuk Zabuza kembali sembuh. Kakashi sudah menyuruh murid muridnya dan pekerja pembangun jembatan ini untuk bersiaga dan bersiap dalam keadaan yang paling buruk. Semua yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kakashi benar adanya. Tepat pada tengah hari, kabut disekitaran jembatan ini semakin menebal. Kakashi membuat beberapa _bunshin_ untuk memindahkan beberapa pekerja ke tempat yang paling aman. Tapi saat giliran Tazuna untuk dipindahkan dengan _shushin_ tiba tiba _bunshin_ Kakashi menghilang semuanya dan terdengar sebuah benturan besi dari arah Tazuna. Semua tim tujuh langsung mengambil posisi siaga, Kakashi yang sedikit terkejut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat Tazuna yang duduk dengan postur kaget, dan depannya seorang yang ia kenal sebagai Naruto menahan pedang besar yang di ayunkan oleh Zabuza dengan pedang cahanyanya.

Naruto kemudian mementalkan pedang besar milik Zabuza dan langsung menebas Zabuza, tapi pedangnya hanya mengenai angin saja. Zabuza menghilang dari tempatnya dan bersatu dengan kabut tersebut.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Tazuna- _dono_?" Tazuna mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit meneguk ludah ketika Naruto menanyainya. Kemudian dirinya berdiri kembali meskipun kakinya sedikit gemetaran. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh dan kepalanya hampir terpisah dari tubuhnya dan itu membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Kakashi mewaspadai daerah sekitarnya, karena Zabuza tidak bisa dideteksi oleh sensornya. Ia memandang curiga ke kabut ini.

"Urgh!" Tiba-tiba Kakashi merasakan sebuah sakit yang teramat dikakinya, kakinya telah mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia harus bertahan, jika ia kalah maka semuanya akan mati.

"Kakashi- _sensei!_ " Menma yang melihat gurunya terkena serangan, ia berlari menuju Kakashi. Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu mengekori Menma menuju Kakashi. Sakura yang bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya hanya diam sambil memegang _kunai_ nya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Menma dan Sasuke melangkah tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan es tajam yang mengarah ke arah mereka sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus berhenti.

"Akulah lawan kalian." Dibalik es tajam tersebut muncul seorang bertopeng, di sela-sela jarinya terdapat sebuah jarum es. Menma langsung membuat _bunshin_ dan menciptakan _Rasengan_. Setelahnya ia melompat tinggi melewati tumpukan tombak es dan mengarahkannya ke arah orang bertopeng itu.

"Jangan halangi aku sialan!" _Rasengan_ itu hanya mengenai permukaan beton jembatan yang membuatnya sedikit hancur berantakan. Menma mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah untuk mencari keberadaan orang tersebut.

"Menma, Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah melawan orang itu, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Sakura cepat lindungi Tazuna bersama Naruto." Kakashi sedikit berteriak, ini sudah diluar perkiraannya. Membuatnya menjadi sedikit kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena memaksa diri untuk menyetujui meneruskan misi yang jelas jelas bukan untuk _genin._ Kakashi menaikkan ikat kepala yang menutupi mata kiri, terlihat mata _Sharingan_ yang menyala merah.

Naruto hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangan dengan wajah yang sedikit mebgeras karena dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di saat genting ini. Namum prioritasnya adalah melindungi Tazuna. Ia hanya diam saja saat melihat Kakashi dalam keadaan yang terdesak? Tidak, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Namun salahkan dirinya sendiri yang masih lemah.

"Sakura, tunggu dan lindungi Tazuna." Naruto langsung berlari saat ia melihat Kakashi terkurung dalam sebuah air di udara, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya. Zabuza tidak jauh dari Kakashi terkurung, ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk jurusnya itu dan ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengacau.

"Hyaa!"

Cting

Suara dentuman besi terdengar cukup jelas dari sana, mata safir itu sedikit menajam tatapannya dikarenakan Zabuza masih bisa mengkontrol jurusnya dengan bertarung tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi.

Naruto melompat jauh untuk menjaga jarak, ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengacaukan pikiran seorang Zabuza agar Kakashi terbebas dari sana. Merogoh kantong kecil dikakinya dan menyiapkan beberapa buah _shuriken_.

Dengan tempo yang sangat pendek ia melemparkan empat _shuriken_ dan langsung merangsak maju dengan kecepatan luar biasa hampir menyamai _shuriken_ yang ia lempar. Zabuza dengan tenang hanya menangkis beberapa serangan kecil itu.

"Heh, ini mu—" Zabuza tersadar ada satu lagi yang lebih besar datang kearahnya, lantas terpaksa ia menangkisnya dengan dua tangan, melepas _jutsu_ pada Kakashi.

Suara benturan besi terdengar sangat nyaring sampai sampai hampir seluruh daerah desa ini mendengarnya.

Zabuza menarik pedangnya dan kembali melayangkan sebuah tebasan yang mengarah pada perut Naruto. Dengan reflek baik, Naruto langsung mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menangkis senjata milik Zabuza.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dilayangkan Zabuza, sangat kuat. Dirinya tidak kuat menahan tebasan kuat itu hingga terpelanting ke pembatas jembatan sampai retak, ia mencoba berdiri lagi. Darah mulai turun dari dahinya membuat surai pirang itu menjadi merah gelap.

Saat Zabusa hendak melayangkan serangan lagi kepada Naruto, Kakashi langsung menghalanginya. Naruto sedikit lega dan membuat sebuah senyuman kecil melihat Kakashi sudah bebas, meski kepalanya sudah sangat pening. Pandangan matanya pun sedikit mengabur, entah mengapa.

Ia mencoba kembali ke Tazuna dan Sakura yang melihatnya dengan raut muka khawatir. Namun saat bebera langkah pandangannya menggelap, tubuhnya lemas sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

...

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, ia sedikit mengernyit saat sinar matahari langsung menerpa matanya. Ia melihat sekitarnya yang ia asumsikan ini adalah ruangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk timnya beristirahat dirumah milik Tazuna. Naruto juga menemukan Sasuke yang terbaring di sana dengan pakaian yang compang-camping.

Ia menggerakkan badannya untuk bangun dari sini, namun saat berdiri ia merasa sakit dikepalanya. Tak ayal Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya, ia merasakan ada sebuah kain kasa tebal yang membalut kepalanya. Namun ia tidak perduli, tetap melangkah menuju daun pintu.

Saat ia membukanya, ia melihat Kakashi, Menma, dan Sakura sedang makan bersama dengan keluarga Tazuna, yang kelihatannya Inari tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Ia melihat Tsunami yang melihatnya dengan terkejut dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Naru-chan, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu. Kondisimu belum pulih sepenuhnya." Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum seolah berkata aku tidak apa-apa.

Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat timnya yang baik baik saja, entah apa yang terjadi saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Yang pasti dirinya sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu, bergabunglah bersama kami disana." Dengan perasaan senang ini ia kesana. Meski menahan sakit yang teramat dikepalanya.

...

...

...

...


	10. Slaktiņš?

Seminggu setelah kejadian dimana Zabuza menyerang mereka, kini Tim 7 sedang berkemas untuk pulang setelah pulih dari luka mereka.

"Apalah kalian akan kembali secepat ini?" Tsunami berkata dengan mimik muka sedikit sayu menatap Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi hanya membalas nya sambil menatap jalanan.

"Misi kami sudah selesai, jadi kami sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi disini. Dan terimakasih sudah menerima kami dengan baik." Ujar Kakashi.

"Maaf sudah membohongimu beserta tim mu." Tazuna mengamati lekat ekspresi Kakashi. Ia menakutkan adanya sebuah mimik yang ia tidak suka dari wajah Kakashi. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan mata yang menyipit.

"Tidak apa. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Kakashi berjalan menyusul timnya yang sudah duluan didepan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ayah dan anak yang masih berdiam di daun pintu. Namun ia sedikit gugup dikarenakan tatapan kagum dari beberapa warga desa yang dilayangkan langsung kepada Kakashi. Ia juga sedikit memberi lambaian tangan kepada warga yang menatap kagum dirinya.

...

...

"Ini dia, silahkan dinikmati." Asap panas mengepul dari mangkok berisi ramen. Meski sudah agak malam di kedai Ramen Teuchi masih sdikit ramai. Naruto sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan, mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian di bagian yang sudah digarisi. Memakan dengan perlahan mie itu, menikmati setiap sulur tepung panjang yang dilapisi kuah daging tersebut.

"Yoo, Naruto!"

"Uhuk!"

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan tepukan pelan dipunggungnya. Mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meneguknya rakus sampai sedikit mengenai kaos putih yabg ia kenakan yang sama saat misi tempo lalu. Selesai dengan urusannya ia menoleh kepada pelaku yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Shikamaru dengan wajah bosannya dan Kiba dengan senyuman yang sedikit khas dipadukan tato dikedua pipinya.

"Hanya menyapa teman lama." Senyuman itu semakin mengembang setelah mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"Teman apanya, kau bahkan selalu mengatainya waktu di akademi." Shikamaru melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya. Dengan wajah malas dsn mengejek ia mengatakan kalimat yang sedikit sarkas ditelinga Kiba.

"Apa?! Diam kau kuncir nanas. Aku mencoba memperbaiki keadaan." Pelipis ki ba agak berkedut mendengar ocehan Shikamaru.

"Ya ya, kau dengan tujuanmu."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kiba sedikit memuncak emosinya. Temannya yang satu ini memang sering membuatnya naik darah.

"Kalian, sudahlah. Ini tempat umum jangan membuat keributan." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kiba langsung diam dan duduk dibangku depan konter tepat disamping Naruto.

"Paman, aku pesan satu. Udkuran kecil dengan topping naruto." Teuchi sedikit berkedut mendengar Kiba yang memesan dengan nada yang sedikit membentaknya. Tapi sebagai penjual maka ia tahan itu. Pembeli adalah raja, bukan?

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu."

"Paman, aku juga sama dengan _inu_ ini."

"Oke."

Shikamaru juga ikut bergabung dengan dua orang disana. Naruto hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelahnya, mereka bertiga dilanda kesunyian dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun sampai mereka selesai dan kembali pulang.

Saat perjalanan menuju apartemennya, ia mendengar suara kegaduhan dari komplek milik Klan Uchiha. Ia memang sengaja melewati karena ingin berkeliling dahulu.

Ia mencoba mendekati arah kegaduhan yang terus tercipta. Saat ia ia mengintip dari gerbang ia melihat Sasuke dicekik oleh seorang berseragam _Anatsu Buntai_. Lantas Naruto mengeluarkan panah cahayanya meski sedikit riskan karena pendar itu akan dilihat. Lalu mengarahkan bidikanya kepada ornag yang mencekik Sasuke, dari ujung busur tersebut muncul anak panah keemasan.

Melihat sebuah anak panah yang meluncur, orang itu langsung menebas anak panah tersebut dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Na-Naruto?" Guman Sasuke tersendat saat ia mengetahui seseorang yang mencoba menyelamatkannya, kemudian pingsan. Orang yang mencekiknya langsung melemparnya ketanah saat mengetahui korbannya pingsan.

Naruto sedikit tidak suka karena serangannya dipatahkan sebegitu mudahnya. Ia mencoba sekali lagi namun kali ini berbeda, setelah ia menembakkan anak panah, dengan cepat mengganti busurnya menjadi sebuah pedang dan langsung merangsek maju untuk menyerang.

"Percuma." Orang itu menggumam. Kemudian ia kembali menebas anak panah itu dan bersiap. Namun saat menebasnya ia dikagetkan dengan anah panah tersebut yang berubah semakin terang dan meledak. Ia berhasil menghindar dengan melompat. Saat ledakannya hampir menghilang, ia merasakan orang yang menyerangnya datang dengan cepat. Dan benar saja, sebuah pedang yang mengincar kepalanya, namun dengan sigap _anbu_ itu menangkisnya.

TRANGKK.

Binyi dentingan besi begitu keras hingga menyebar hampir ke seluruh desa. Naruto sedikit puas dengan hasilnya, danbia juga melihat _tanto_ milik targetnya memerah panas. Orang itu langsung melompat mundur setelah mengetahui pedangnya memanas bahkan hampir meleleh.

Naruto sendiri juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat mata merah menyala. Bukankah ia juga Uchiha? Kenapa ia menyerang Sasuke? Ia terus bertanya tanya hal itu didalam kepalanya.

"Kau melamun." Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya. Naruto harus menghadapi sebuah _tanto_ yang mengincar dirinya. Ia berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut. Pelakunya melumpat jauh ke atas.

"Katon: Gokka no hi." Setelah menyerukan jurus tersebut kemudian dari mulutnya, penyerang itu memuntahkan bola api raksasa yang mengarah ke Naruto.

Barrier tembus pandang langsung tercipta didepan naruto yang mengarahkan tangannya ke bola api tersebut. Dua jurus itu bertabrakan dan mengakibatkan asap yang membumbung. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Naruto yang sedikit hitam dibeberapa bagian dan baju dilengan kanannya sudah habis terbakar beserta beberapa bagian lainnya.

Penyerang itu hanya diam di atas tiang listrik yang ia pijaki. Kemudian orang itu mendecih kasar dan mulai membentuk sebuah segel serta membuka matanya yang merah delima itu.

Setelah melihat orang itu melakukan jutsu, dunia terasa sangat lambat baginya. Namun ia tetap waspada. Orang tersebut langsung turun dan berniat menebas leher Naruto. Naruto menangjisnya dangan mudah dan menendang penyerang itu sampai terpental menuju dinding hingga retak. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung melakukan gerakan cepat dan menusuk perutnya.

"Kau kalah." Ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum ketika berhasil menusuk lawannya, namun ia bingung ketika tidak ada respon apapun saat perutnya tertusuk.

"Apa kau yakin?" Ia mendengar sebuah bisikan ditelinganya. Naruto sangat terkejut dan hendak menyerang kembali seseorang dibelakangnya. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya karena Naruto merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang amat di perutnya. Ia melihat sebuah _tanto_ yang sudah menembus perutnya.

"Ka-kau, bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata, ia melihat kembali dimana pedangnya menancap. Pedang itu hanya menancap di dinding yang kosong. Penyerang itu kemudian mencabut _tanto_ nya dan membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan memuntahkan darah.

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada saksi mata." Setelah mengatakanya penyerang itu kemudian menghilang menjadi gagak-gagak yang berterbangan.

.

..

...


	11. Quite Time

Aku merasa sakit sekali diperut, seketika aku membuka mataku. Namun silau matahari membuatku memejamkan mata untuk menghindari terpaannya. Aku mencoba menyesuaikan diri. Setelahnya ku melihat seisi ruangan, putih itu yang aku lihat. Mulai dari dinding, gorden, sampai peralatan. Yang kulihat hanya sebuah bungan yang warna warni yang tenggelam di vas di atas meja.

Namun apa yng kulihat hanya gambaran buram dari itu semua. Mengangkat tangan kanan meski infus masih tertancap disana dan melihatnya, buram. Bahkan sekedar mengetahui bunga yang berada di vas itu pun sangat sulit. Namun itu bukanlah yang hal penting.

Apakah Sasuke saat itu selamat dari maut itu? Jika ia maka dirinya akan sangat bersyukur. Ia bisa berguna untuk temannya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar jendela yang menampilkan langit yang cerah meski tidak jelas apa yang tergambar disana.

Aku melihat ada sebuah burung yang mendarat tiba-tiba, dan mengetuk jendela itu pelan. Lantas aku menggeser jendela itu dan membiarkan burung itu masuk. Burung itu pun langsung masuk dan duduk di pangkuanku meskipun duduk aku merasakan nyeri yang sangat di perut.

"Pho-chan, kau kah itu?" Aku berfikir bahwa ini adalah temanku sekaligus sahabat dan rekan se-apartemen, aku sedikit lega dia menjawabnya dengan memekik pelan. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan nampaknya ia suka dengan itu.

"Maafkan aku Pho-chan. Kau pasti sangat kesepian selama aku tidak ada. Dan kau pasti mencari makan sendirian." Ia langsung menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku seakan rindu dan tidak mau lepas dariku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan memeluknya pelan meski dia nyaman atau tidak dengan itu. Tak lama setelahnya ku lepas, kemudian ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Aku mengambilnya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahku untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa itu. Bunga _Chinnese Aester_.

"Terimakasih Po-chan, kau pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama." Aku kembali mengelusnya dan ia menjawabnya dengan memekik senang. Kemudian aku mendengar pintu yang terbuka, sontak ku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat seperti perawat rumah sakit dengan sebuah pena dan papan dada yang penuh dengan kertas.

"Permisi bolehkah aku memeriksa keadaanmu?"

"Tentu, silahkan masuk."

Setelahnya ku mengalami beberapa tes kecil mulai dari kesehatan tubuhku, apa saja yang terasa ganjil maupun aneh ditubuhku. Namun aku hanya mengatakan jika perutku masih sedikit sakit dan pengelihatanku yang memburam.

Setelah semuanya selesai, perawat itupun keluar dari ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu dengan pelan. Tidak lama setelah perawat itu pergi, aku mendengar suara tapak kaki yang keras dan cepat seperti berlari. Semakin keras hingga akhirnya pintu ruanganpun terbuka dengan keras. Disana, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Dia bertanya dengan nada datar, meskipun ku tahu tersirat nada senang disana. Ia mendekat sedikit ke arah ranjang. Namun siapakah ia?

" _Dare?_ " Ia kudengar suaranya sedikit tercekat waktu aku mengucapkannya, apakah itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan?

"...Sasuke..." dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang pelan, aku mendengarnya meski samar.

"Ah maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengenali dengan cepat, Sasuke-san." Aku berata dengan nada yang selembut mungkin karena mungkin ia mengira aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Aku kembali mengelus Pho-chan yang masih setia di tepi ranjang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan kemari Sasuke-san."

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu... Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul memperhatikannya, itu sedikit lucu karena tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha bertingkah seperti ini, gugup dan malu-malu. Juga, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya? Itu sangat langka jika aku mengetahuinya, tapi sekarang itu terpampang jelas dimataku meski samar.

"Aku sudah agak baikan, meski aku sedikit gangguan dengan mataku. Maafkan aku, itulah penyebab aku tidak mengenali mu dengan cepat." Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur, tetapi dalam benakku aku sedikit takut itu akan melukainya. Karena mengingat bahwa diriku melindunginya, dan mungkin ia menyimpan sebuah rasa bersalah dilubuk hatinya.

"Maaf..." dia berkata dengan sangat pelan seperti berbisik, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengerti ucapannya barusan.

"Maaf, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi." Namun setelah aku mengucapkannya pintu dibelakang Sasuke langsung terbuka dan menampakkan perawat yang tadi kemari.

"Permisi." Perawat itu menghampiriku dan memberikan sebuah kotak plastik kecil berwarna merah muda, setelahnya meninggalkan ruangan ini kembali. Aku membuka kotak itu, disana ada sebuah kacamata berwarna merah yang diselimuti sebuah beludru putih. Mengambil kacamata itu dan memakainya. Dan sedikit menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi telinga kebelakang daun telinga.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apakah ini cocok?" Semarang aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, nampak mukanya yang sedikit merah dan terdapat air mata disudut matanya.

"Kau menangis?" Aku bertanya langsung kepadanya, sontak ia membalikkan badan dan mengusap airmatanya yang masih menempel disana. Aku tertawa pelan melihat nya bertingkah aneh. Terlalu aneh untuk seorang Uchiha.

"Jangan menertawakannya!" ia berbalik badan dan mengucapkannya dengan sangat keras, sampai Pho-chan memekik pelan karena kaget. Aku semakin tertawa keras saat itu. Entah apa yang membuatku bergetar tertawa.

"Apa jadinya kalau seorang Uchiha menangis dihadapan seorang gadis, pasti akan sangat lucu jika diceritakan, apalagi kepada temanmu." Tawaku semakin keras ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu dan Sasuke terlihat semakin memrah wajahnya. Ah ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini, ini terasa menyenangkan.

"Jangan berani kau mengatakannya kepada siapapun." Ia mencoba mengintimidasi dengan bicara dengan pelan dan dingin, namun aku malah balik tertawa

Ini akan menjadi hari panjang yang menyenangkan~

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian aku diperbolehkan keluar, jujur sangat bosan jika kau terus terusan terkurung di ruangan seba putih itu. Mengingatnya saja ingin ku dinginkan keplaku dengan eskrim. Yah meski aku diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan melakukan aktifitas berat, aku juga mengetahui bahwa aku pingsan selama 2 minggu setelah kejadian dimana Itachi menyerang adiknya sendiri. Aku dengar itu dari beberapa perawat yang sempat merawatku. Setelah aku keluar rumah sakit, aku melihat sifat Sasuke cenderung berubah kepada orang disekitarnya. Yang membuatku khawatir ialah dia seperti tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun kepada seseorang. Namun kepadaku, ia seperti blak-blakan dan kikuk. Apakah dia masih tertekan soal hal itu?

...

Pagi ini terlihat sangat terik meski baru jam 9 pagi, Kakashi- _sensei_ menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di _training ground_ 7\. Entah untuk apa, karena biasanya kalau mengambil misi akan langsung menuju menara hokage.

Hari ini aku hanya mengenakan pakaian yang biasa aku pakai ketika menjalankan misi, yaitu kemeja putih yang menurutku agak sedikit mencolok, namun bisa di menyesuaikan keadaan dengan cepat, seperti misalnya kalau dirasa rawa atau gurun pasir, tinggal membuat baju ini kotor dan bersembunyi.

Sesampainya aku di _training ground_ aku sudah melihat semua anggota timku yang duduk di bawah pohon. Aku akui aku agak terlambat meski biasanya Kakashi- _sensei_ paling terlambat, hingga pernah sampai dua jam.

" _Gomenne_ , Aku sedikit terlambat." Aku menyuarakannya kepada rekanku dengan sedikit senyuman dan membenarkan kacamata yang agak bergeser dari tempatnya. Diantara muka muka yang menahan marah, disana ada muka yang menatapku dingin. Yaa, itu Sasuke. Sorot matanya sudah sangat dalam hingga kau akan susah untuk mencapai permukaan lagi.

"Berhubung kalian semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku ingin mengumumkan sedikit informasi, bahwa ujian chunin akan segera diadakan di Desa Konoha." Dia mengucapkannya sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange. Entah apa yang ia baca, namun seperti nya bukan sebuah buku biasa karena ada sebuah tanda larangan merah yang hampir memenuhi sampul depan.

"Lalu kenapa dengan itu semua sensei?" Menma bertanya dengan nada bosan, dan itu cukup membuat telinga seseorang akan meradang karena suara yang diberat beratkan.

"Kalian semua harus sedikit waspada karena banyak ninja-ninja lain desa lain berdatangan ke desa kita..." Ia kemudian menutup bukunya, lalu memasukkannya ke kantung belakangnya. Dan setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "kalian akan ikut dalam ujian Chunin ini."

"Tapi bukannya kami masih belum cukup mampu?" Aku bertanya, memang benar karena kami masih dibawa rata rata. Dari sekian banyak team mungkin kami masuh urutan 6 dari beberapa team.

"Cih, kau menghina dirimu sendiri." Sakura mendecih sedikit tidak suka, karena dirinya juga merasa terhina karena pertanyaanku tadi, mungkin.

"Itu semua tergantung dari kerja sama kalian di dalam ujian ini dan syarat mengikuti ujian ini adalah mengerjakan 20 misi rank D dan minimal 1 rank di atasnya. Lagipula, kau Naruto..." ujarnya sambil menunjukku dengan mata yang menyipit, "kau berhasil menyudutkannya hingga membuat kerusakan sebesar itu, kurasa kau mumpuni."

Ku mendengar sedikit kepalan tangan disana, mencoba sedikit melihatnya dari sudut mataku, Sasuke sedikit mengeras wajahnya meski tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Namun semua anggota team disini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi kendala sedikit di team ini.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk masuk kedalam ujian itu, _sensei?_ " Kacamataku turun dari tempatnya membuatku berkali kali membenarkannya, sebenarnya ini agak mengganggu juga karena gatal dan sedikit merepotkan.

"Pertanyaan bagus Naruto, kalian hanya harus mengisi formulirnya dan menyerahkannya kr kantor hokage dan terakhir 3 hari lagi. Setelahnya tinggal menunggu pengumuman saja. Dan satu lagi bersikaplah sedikit sopan dan waspada kepada pendatang dari desa lain, karena kita tidak akan ahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Hmm? Apa maksud dari 'harus waspada'? Apa kah itu sesuatu yang benar benar harus dikhawatirkan? Namun melihat dari ekspresinya, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang besar.

"Baiklah, kalian isi saja jika ingin mengikutinya dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian itu." Terjadi ledakan asap di tempat _sensei_ berdiri dan hilang bersamaan dengan Kakashi- _sensei._

"Salah satu dari kalian jika tidak ikut silahkan, karena aku akan ikut." Menma kemudian pergi menjauh dari kami, memang disebutkan diformulir ini bahwa minimal harus ada 3 anggota dalam satu team dan bukan dari hasil percampuran antar team.

"Tentu saja kami akan ikut, benarkah Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hany diam setelah ditanya Sakura. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan kemudian pergi mengikuti langkah Menma untuk menuju desa.

Di desa kali ini agaknya sangat ramai, karena banyak dari desa lain yang ada disini. Berlalu lalang ke gedung hokage dan selebihnya mungkin mencari penginapan.

Dalam perjalanan ini aku mampir sebentar ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, entah mengapa ini menjadi kebiasaanku dalam bulan ini, mungkin akan menjadi kebiasaan yang permanen. Duduk di bangku yang biasa aku duduki sambil menunggu pesanan datang dan mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa camilan untuk Pho-chan dirumah, dia pasti akan sangat senang dengan itu.

"Paman, satu yang biasa saja." Aku terkejut dikarenakan sebuah suara datar namun keras itu menggema tepat di samping daun telinga ku. Aku sedikit menjauhkan telingaku daru sumber suara itu dan menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Ucapku sambil membenarkan kacamata yang melorot dari asalnya. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan gumanan tidak jelas. Itu tidak mengenakkan tapi itu hal yang paling wajar dari Uchiha, dan itu menurutku keren tapi menjengkelkan di waktu bersamaan.

"Jadi untuk apa kamu kemari kesini?" Aku bertanya, namun seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Karena sudah jelas ia kesini untuk memakan ramen, tentu saja.

"Apa kau bodoh, tentu saja aku kesini untuk memesan mie ini." Yah aku sudah memperkirakan jawabannya termasuk 'kata kasar' disana. Setelahnya pesanan kami berdua datang secara bersamaan. Aku sedikit melihat kilat mata dari paman Teuchi yang melirik aneh kepada kami. Namun aku terlalu sibuk dnegan makananku untuk memikirkannya san tentu saja ini sangat enak.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara kami selama di kedai ini. Hanya berfokus pada makanan masing-masing. Setelah selesai aku pun beranjak dari kedai, tentu saja setelah membayar.

Aku berjalan ke apartement dengan melewati rute yang melewati komplek Uchiha. Bersama di Sasuke yang menuju komplek Uchiha. Namun setelah di area komplek, entah mengapa Sasuke menarik tangan kananku dan dipaksa menuju pintu gerbang.

"Sasuke, apa ya-tunggu!" Setelah di pekarangan sebuah rumah, tanganku dilepas. Dia seperti menundukkan kepala. Aku ingat tempat ini, tempat dimana aku bertarung dengan kakaknya Sasuke dulu. "Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?"

"Aku hanya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kali ini. Atas kejadian itu kau menjadi sekarat." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya sampai aku melihat sedikit darah disana.

" _Iee_ , aku sudah memaafkanmu dan aku juga sudah melupakan kejadian itu Sasuke, dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah sembuh sekarang." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya, namun entah berhasil atau tidak.

"Tapi, itu tidak akan pernah menghapus jejaknya!" Aku sedikit mengelus perutku tepat dimana masih terdapat bekas tusukan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan sebuah syarat agar aku dapat memaafkanmu." Dia mengangkat kepalanya, manatap penuh minat kearahku. "Maafkan kakakmu."

Menatapku dengan sedikit marah, aku dibuat terkejut dan takut secara bersamaan. Dia menatapku dengan sebuah mata merah, _Sharingan_ dengan tiga _temoe._ Juga diselingi sebuah hawa intimidasi. Namun aku hanya menatapnya dengan lembut dan sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahku.

"Jika kau tidak bisa, maka tidak apa."

Aku kemudian pergi dari komplek Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.


End file.
